An Alternate divergent
by Waitingfortheworld0603
Summary: NO WAR. What I think would have happen if Tris and Tobias are the same age and meet in Abnegation when they are younger. This is a repost because my first one screwed up. WARNING: this is more of a T plus rated story... Enjoy. P.S. Being Divergent really doesn't matter, people just think your different and weird.
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate Divergent

Chapter 1: the beginning

Today is the day we go over to the Eaton's.

I remember attending Evelyn Eaton's funeral a few years back. I don't recall how she died exactly but I do remember Marcus's blank expression.

Besides that day, i've never seen Marcus. Unless of course it was at an assembly at school or addressing Abnegation. I over heard once that ever since his wife's passing, he only stays home with his son, or works. I also heard he works extremely long hours. Apparently he hasn't made his son dinner in years, always been working at his home office, or at the Hub.

As for his son, Tobias Eaton, i've never seen him once in all my years. Not even at Evelyn's funeral. which is weird for an Abnegation, seeing as we are suppose to always be helping someone, or cleaning something for someone, or something else that doesn't evolve our own well being.

Great life right? For some maybe. But me, not at all. My life's way to boring for it to actually be living, I just walk around breathing and get in shit for not being something everyone else wants me to be. I shouldn't even be swearing, it's self indulgent to use curse words.

I'm currently in my bland bedroom, slipping on my grey dress. I always dream of what it would be like to run the streets, my long-dirty blonde hair flying behind me like a flag in wind, wearing tight black clothes, having the time of my life. It could happen, but I don't think I can do it. I can't leave my family, they are what keeps me ticking, but I also can't stay this way forever. I'm in a constant tug-a-war. Dauntless, where I'm about 95% sure I belong, and Abnegation, where I'm not selfless enough, but my families here. I have two years to choose, why am I stressing so much now? Clear your mind, clear your mind...

I quickly run out of my room, bound down the stairs and wait with my father and brother for my dear mother to come down. I plop on the couch next to Caleb, making sure to strategically bump his shoulder.

"Oh sorry Caleb, I must have slipped." I apologize innocently, bating my eye lashes. He leans in close to me.

"Don't think I don't know you planned that, Beatrice." He whispers in my ear, nudging me with his fingers as he moves away. I giggle inwardly, making sure my father doesn't notice our little rivalry.

My mother comes into the room, trying to bring no attention to herself. She does though, because despite having to wear a bun in her hair, and look starved most of the time, she's still the most beautiful woman in abnegation. I think out of her, my brother and my father, I would miss her the most. Before she came to abnegation, she was Dauntless. When I was little, I would always ask to listen to stories of when she was there, and although she advised against it and made me promise not to tell, she would go on and on about it. I think she knows that I want to choose dauntless, just that she doesn't want anyone else to notice everything that she has.

"Alright, it's 4:30. Marcus said dinner would be served at 5:00 sharp so we should leave now to meet his son and help him with the rest of supper, that should only take 30 minutes as it is." My father states, looking at his plain watch on his hairy wrist. We all stand together and walk towards the front door. The boys stay back, letting us girls go first, and Caleb volunteers to shut the door behind us, not lock it of course, classic abnegation. We have to walk only 5 steps to get to the Eaton's house, since they're neighbouring ours. My father and mother step up to the door first, Caleb and I directly behind them. My father knocks lightly, as if he did any harder, it would shatter. A young boy, seeming to be 15 -16 ish opens the door cautiously.

He's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. A chill runs up my spine, startling me a bit. He has dark chocolate brown hair, cut abnegation style, piercing-deep blue eyes, and a beautifully chiselled appearance. He doesn't have any muscle, but that's just the abnegation. He seems like he could look good with thick muscles, if he worked for it. His spare upper lip, and plump lower look incredibly soft. If I'm not staring at his lips, I'm staring straight into his eyes. I can't look anywhere else, just him. I try to think of words to form how I feel right now, but it's just un describable.

"Hello. You must be Tobias. We're the Prior's." My mother bows her head, the classic abnegation greeting. I begin to blush slightly, because as much as I can't stop looking at him, he appears to not be able to stop staring at me. I didn't even notice until my mother spoke, that he even saw me, let alone was staring at me. My father clears his throat and brings us both out of our trance.

"Oh, uh, yes. Hello, nice to meet you, come on in." He stutters, moving aside. He has the most deep, sexy voice I've heard from someone as young as him. Actually I've heard from anyone. As we step into his home, he keeps though's gorgeous eyes trained on the floor. I wish he would look at me again. I want run to him and lift his chin and stare into though's eyes until my lips meet his. Did I literally just think that about someone I just met? I mean this is the first time I've seen him, and I haven't even talked to him, but I still feel the need to be with him constantly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Tobias. How old are you now? 15? 16?" My father asks him.

"Um, no. I'm 14." My heart flutters with a billion butterfly's.

"Oh really? Your the same age as my two." My father gestures to Caleb and I. "I don't know if you've met before, but these are my children. My oldest by only a few months, Caleb. And my girl, Beatrice." Caleb and I bow our heads in greeting.

"Uh, no, I haven't met you before. It's very nice to meet you." He bows his head back, just as Marcus struts into the room.

"Andrew! Natalie! Welcome to my home! I'm sure you've met Tobias by now." He claps his hand on Tobias' shoulder, causing him to wince, in pain it seems. He recovers quickly, jogging to the kitchen and grabbing some bowels of water.

When dinners served, we sit at the dining room table. Marcus and my father at each end. My mother sits beside Marcus, Caleb beside her. I'm across from him, with Tobias to my left.

We make slight glances towards each other while we eat our flavourless food. A couple times I swear I catch him staring at me. I know I get caught staring at him.

After dinner, Marcus, Caleb, and my mother and father go sit in the living room while Tobias and I are left alone to do the dishes. I gather all the plates in silence while he goes and starts to fill the sink a little. At first, me and him don't say a word to each other, but when I'm sure my families distracted by a seemingly gloating Marcus, I decide to talk to him.

"Soooooo... How come I've never seen you at school? We would've most likely be in the same class at some point..." I nervously ask him.

"Oh, uh, I'm home schooled most of the time. But I do attend some classes once in a while." He casually says, never taking his eyes off mine. I hand him each plate and after he's finished washing, I dry. Our fingers occasionally touch, sending jolts of fireworks through my fingers, to my heart and stomach.

"Oh..." Is all I can say. I wish that after this I could see him again. More than just again, over and over again. I have an urge to get to know him, everything about him. I want to spend as much time as possible with this boy. Which might get me, and him, into trouble if I try. So, seeing as I don't want him to get in any trouble, I stay quiet and help out with the rest of the dishes. When the job is done, we head into the living room where everyone still sits.

"You know, your quite curious for a stiff..." He says, making his features stern and rock like. He stares straight into my eyes, never looking anywhere else for a second. I chuckle.

"Well, your the only stiff, who calls us stiffs. So I guess we're even, Mr. Approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." I snap back at him, causing the corners of his lips to twitch a little. Was he holding back a smile? Of course not, I was rude to him, in his own home. He probably thinks I belong in Candor now, and most people get annoyed with Candor-smart-mouthes.

After about 30 more minutes of listening to Marcus, my mother suggests it's getting late and we should head home because of school tomorrow. We all say our goodbyes to each other and we leave.

I get ready for bed, then lye around, playing on my iPhone. I shouldn't have games on my phone, it's suppose to only be for communication to family. When I sneakily got some free games, I hid them within another page that I know no one would look for.

I continue to lye there for another 5 minutes when I hear a strange clunking noise coming from my window. I slide off my bed and peer through the crystal clear glass. I see Tobias, with some pebbles in hand. He waves and gestures for me to open the window, so I comply. I'm severely confused and anxious as he starts to climb up the side of my house and through my window. I go and check the hall to make sure everyone in my family is asleep before I say anything.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get us both in trouble?" I hiss at him. I was the one thinking earlier how I wanted to make sure he doesn't get in trouble, now he's in my room, in the middle of the night, and we are alone. So many rules being broken in so little time.

"Sorry... I just had to see you again... I know we only just met today, but do you maybe want to hangout tomorrow? After school? I have a secret place we can go." He quickly asks me, anticipation clearly in his voice and expression.

"Ummm... Yeah, ok. Sounds good Tobias." I smile widely at him. He wants to see me again. ME. I mean he's gorgeous and anyone would want to see him again, but me?

"Here's my phone number." He hands me a slip of paper with a simple number on it. "Text me whenever you want, I'll always answer."

I nod and he turns to the window and begins to crawl out again. Before he gets half way out, he stops abruptly and climbs back in. I give him another confused look as he takes two strides to get to me. He ever so lightly kisses my cheek, leaving it tingling with needles. He smiles back at me and leaves me to my thoughts.

I get to see him again. Tobias Eaton. He kissed me. Tobias Eaton kissed my cheek. I can text him whenever I want. Tobias fricken Eaton. This boy is going to be the end of me, between the feelings he gives me and the rules he brakes, he's going to be the bitter end to me. Maybe that's a good thing? 


	2. Chapter 2

An Alternate Divergent C2

Chapter 2: a young boys secret, and a young girls promise

*Two and a half weeks later*

Tobias and I meet everyday after school now. Not only that, but since he's coming to school more often, we are pretty much always together. We both have gotten scolded for it, a lot. It seems me more so then him, though, because mostly the male abnegation men like to scold Tobias, for not being a "proper gentleman". I get scolded by both the men and woman, seeing as "I'm not being a proper lady," (quoted by my mother), or "I'm not being a proper abnegation," (quoted by my father). We always get sideways looks, or confused stares from everyone around us. As we continue to be together anyways, people have gavin up a bit, not my family though. Everyday when I come home, with Tobias or not, I get a lecture from my mother, father, and brother. IN THAT ORDER! It's been quite frustrating, but he's worth it. He's the most amazing person I know. He's so mature for his age, not only in appearance but within his personality. Some people have asked if he's my older brother. He always snaps something back at that, but still is able to keep his abnegation appearance. I often get distracted by that appearance, lost in the crashing blue waves in his eyes. I'm lost at sea quite a bit, seeing as I still don't have a map to find my way back. As captivating as his eyes are, the rest of him is just the same. He's actually gained slight muscles and still has his god like figure. I get caught up in his lips most times, too. When he moves them, they glide along each other perfectly, looking as soft as silk. I dream about what it would be like for mine to collide with them. I have to push that aside though, he's too special, we have something special, and I don't want that to change unless he does.

Today is the aptitude test for the older kids. They sit in the school cafeteria, vibrating with anticipation. They are all pale as white sheets and have worried looks plastered on there faces. Tobias and I sit at our usual table, alone. There's a comfortable silence as we eat our bleak food. I continue to stare at the 16 year old abnegation's, contemplating what I would want to choose in there position, that I myself will be in in about a year and a half, along with Tobias. I hope we stay together. I would never say that to him though.

"What do you think we'll get?" He chimes in, bringing me out of my day dream. It's like he was reading my mind!

"I don't know, I don't think about it. I get to depressed." It's only partially true. I think about it all the time, just try to think of the best situations so I don't get too sad.

"I don't know either, I just know that I want it to be the same as yours." He says quite bluntly, like its no big deal that he pretty much just said he doesn't ever want to leave me. I sit there in shock for a second, then decide I should say something after that.

"I agree completely." I show how serious I am by keeping my features as stern as possible and looking straight into his gorgeous eyes. I'm not very intimidating, but I am pretty serious at times. As always I get lost in the ocean behind his eyes lids, only escaping due to the Abnegation I was staring at being called into the testing room. He stands and our eyes meet. I bow my head in respect, him returning the gesture and walking into his testing room.

It's now later on, school ended and Tobias and I are heading over to my house. We usually walk instead of taking the bus, giving us more time alone. The route we take back requires us to pass by a faction less part of the city. I used to be freaked out by them, not necessarily scared but creeped, but with Tobias at my side, I couldn't feel any safer. Piles of dirt and rubble decorate the streets, buildings stand decaying. I sneak slight glances of Tobias as we walk. Even at 14 he's a least 6' feet tall. I look like a midget against him, me only coming to 5'2. He seems to be on edge a bit more than usual. He's such a collected person, hardly ever shows emotion in public. Today, though, he's showing worry lines and looking around us a lot. What would big, bad Tobias have to be afraid of? He stops abruptly, clamping his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Tobias? What's wrong?" He ignores my question, staring off to his right. He furrows his eyebrows and starts to increase how hard he's squeezing my shoulder. As his hand gets a stronger and stronger grip on me, it starts to hurt a bit.

"Tobias, your scaring me. What's wrong?" He just squeezes harder and harder, looking at something in the shadows a ways away from us. I try to squirm out from under his hand, but he just puts even more strength into it.

"Tobias?!... Tobias your hurting me now!" The second I say hurting, he turns to me with a worried expression and apologetic eyes.

"Oh my god, Tris. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He rushes in front of me and pulls my sleeve down slightly to see his finger marks beginning to bruise the skin on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I smack his hand away and pull my sleeve up to cover myself again. "The bigger question is are YOU okay? What did you see?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine... Tris, I-I'm gonna need you to stay here for a second, okay? Don't move. Don't go anywhere. And only talk to people if you have to. Just, please... Don't go ANYWHERE." He grabs onto both my shoulders, this time extremely lightly, and bends a little to be eye level with me. Now his touch is urgent and protective, and sends jolts of something through me, like every time he touches me.

"O-okay... Tobias, where are you going?" He just shakes his head side to side and walks in the direction of the shadows. I stand completely still.

After a couple minutes pass by, I still stand there, now leaning against a building wall. I hear heavy foots steps off to my left, and turn to see a middle aged, faction less man heading towards me. I look down at the ground and start to pick at my nails. He stops beside me and leans on the same broken wall as me.

"Hello, young lady. Do you by any chance have any food?" He says in what I can tell is his most charming voice, but is quite horse and raspy. I look up slightly to see his appearance, then back down at my nails.

"Uh, ummm. N-no. Sorry sir, I gave away the rest of my food earlier." I have a strange feeling about this guy. He's not quite staring at my face but my chest, which has basically nothing so that's weird. And his eyes seem dark, almost hungry. Like he wants to swallow me whole.

"Oh... Are you alone?" What's this guys issue?

"Why does that matter?" I snap

"It's doesn't." He looks over my whole body then meets my eyes. He leans over and begins to whisper in my ear. " I'm gonna give you two choices, little lady. Now either you come in this building behind us willingly, and I fuck you nicely... Or, you make a big fuss over nothing and I force you to do a lot of things that won't be very comfortable for you... Which one you gonna choose?" He pulls back and looks me over again, licking his dry, peeling lips.

"What the hell? Get away from me!" I raise my voice quite high, hoping Tobias or someone else will come quick. He slams my head into the concert wall and roughly puts his hand around my neck.

"Listen here you little bitch. I haven't gotten some in months and I'm so horny even you look appetizing, so shut the hell up and take it." He begins to trail his other hand up the skirt of my grey dress. I try to shake him off, but he's pretty strong. It's quite hard. Where's Tobias? He said he would be right back. I don't want to die yet. I want to join Dauntless with Tobias and then date and eventually marry him. I want to spend my life with just him. Where is he? I need him! I don't think I've needed him more in my life besides this moment. Just as I think this monster is going to actually take me into the building, I'm yanked from his death grip and pushed aside. I can hardly breathe and am on all fours trying to cough up a breath. I look up to see a young man with chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes, yell and punch at my attacker, then knock him unconscious. He then sprints to my side and helps my to stand. He's saying something, but all I hear is ringing. He seems crazed. My hearing starts to become clear and I can tell he's panicking.

"Tris! Tris! Oh my god, Tris?! Are you okay?! Tris! T-Tris! Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry! Beatrice are you oka-" Before he can continue his rambling, I crash my lips to his. His body tenses with shock. It takes him only a second and we are in perfect sync. It feels as though a fire has blazed around, causing sparks and warmth to spread between us. I feel like I've waited a life time to do this, and I make sure to show him that as well. When we finally need to break for air, he pulls back just a bit and rests his forehead on mine. I didn't even notice when my hands when up and into his hair, and his went around my waist. We stay that way for a second, then I pull back and pick up my backpack.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" He asks me cautiously, skimming his eyes over me to check for injuries. I push him forward slightly and point in the direction we were heading in before.

"I'm fine, Tobias. Let's just go talk somewhere." I start walking, and it takes him a second to catch on, so he's left to catchup. He stops in front of me and pecks my lips, leaving me wanting him again. I accidentally let out a long, deep breath and he smirks and starts speed walking.

We settle on going under a bridge, not to far away from our homes. We curl up on a gigantic rock and just stay silent. I can tell he wants to say something, but is just waiting to see what I will do.

"If you want to say something, just do it Tobias."

"I... I'm so sorry Beatrice. For everything. For hurting you. For leaving you. For almost getting you killed. I-I'm just... So very sorry." He seems like he's about to burst into tears, but is holding them back, drawing little circles in the dirt.

"It's okay, Tobias. I can take a little pain and you came back. Not only came back, but saved my life. I'm grateful for you." I lean over and brush my lips across his, wanting to see what would happen if I make him want me. I pull back and lift my knees to my chest. I hug them lightly, making me feel shielded. He just stares at me, eyes moving all over me. Starting at my lips, moving to all over my face, then lower...

Something pops in my head and I'm left with a wondering question."Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, did you call me Tris? Like a bunch?" A smile fights at my lips and I battle the urge to try and stay somewhat composed.

"Oh, uh... I guess I did. I was thinking of a good nickname for you on my way back, and that came to mind before I found you. It's sounds more like you, more badass and strong. But still simple." He smiles widely at me, making me give in and do the same.

"I love it, thank you." I go to hug him, but when we do, he pulls back a little, making sure to still hold me, and kisses me again. This one last just as long as the first, with the same amount of passion. We brake, but stay clinging to each other.

"Tris... I think before we talk about where all that's happened leaves us, I should tell you something..." He looks down at me with dread and sadness. Why would he be sad, does he not want me? "I-I, ummm... This is gonna be hard to say, and even harder for you to understand, but ummm... M-my father, uh.. He- he kinda, sorta, umm, a-abuses me." He never meets my eyes while telling me this. I'm completely taken aback. I mean, Marcus is our leader. He would never do that. But why would Tobias lie? He's never lied to me before, as far as I know. Sometimes I see his father can be quite stern with him, and sometimes when he and I meet outside his house, I can hear yelling. And Tobias does have a limp sometimes. Oh dear god! Tobias, my most best friend, is being abused.

"Oh, Tobias! That's... That's horrible. Why do you stay with him?! Why haven't you left?! How long has he been doing this?! Oh my god?!"

"Hey it's okay! Calm down, I'm okay! Only since my mother died, but before that he used to abuse her. I haven't left because there's no where to go, I stay for the same reason." He's acting like this is nothing! Like I wouldn't want to rip Marcus to shreds if I found out about this! Is he serious?!

"Calm down? Calm down! I'll kill him if he touches you!" I stand and pace back and fourth, frustrated that he hasn't done anything, told anyone. How stupid can you be? Okay I didn't mean that, but come on?! I seem to have made him angry too, cause he stands up as well and puts on a stern face.

"No you won't, Be- Tris. You won't do anything because either way, I'm gonna leave that house eventually, leave him. I'm either gonna leave after the choosing ceremony, or I'm gonna move out and have my own abnegation house. Either way, I will leave him, and even if he stays with me, I'll physically be away from him." I look into his eyes, and see how he truly believes that he's fine to stay with him for now. I won't let him stay in abnegation if it's the last thing I do. My family will have Caleb if I leave. Tobias needs me more than they do. I'm going to choose Dauntless, and if in two years he still wants to stay with me, he will too. We go back to sitting together in comfortable silence, done with our arguing. There's still something we need to discuss though.

"Tobias, we do need to talk about where everything leaves us." I don't really want to look at him while we talk about this, so as I did with the faction less man, I begin to pick at my nails.

"Well, I think after that attack, you know I will always protect you..."

"Oh course, I never knew you had to come eventually."

"Ha yeah, and after all those kisses, I think we are more than just friends..." He's trying to get me to look up as he talks, but I'm too stubborn to give in. But when he starts to talk about us kissing, I have to see all his reactions.

"So... You actually want to do this with me? You know we are going to have to keep it secret until we are older..." I search his eyes for any regret or something that will indicate he doesn't want me, but come out empty handed.

"I know, but I think it will be worth it, as long as I can kiss you whenever I want." We both smile in unison and he pecks my cheek.

We converse for a little while longer, then end up going to our own houses. I'm scared for Tobias to be alone with Marcus, but I know that it's only less than two years, and I get to save him from that beast. I hope he'll come with me when I leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who's viewed, followed, reviewed, etc! Sorry it took so long to post this, I was really procrastinating on everything, so I didn't finnish until yesterday. If it makes you feel any better, I'm single and lonely. Even though that should mean I write more... I'M SORRY, OKAY! I'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS OUT, JEEZ...**

**Alright, i'll leave you to it. Love you. Please marry me so I'm not forever alone. If you review, it usually reminds me to write, so do that. **

Chapter 3: a decision that states a choice

*Two years later*

Tobias and I sit in a hallway at our school, working on a writing project. We had to come out here cause the class ran out of desks, and seeing as we are the only Abnegation in there, we had to be 'selfless' and give up our spots. We don't mind though, any chance to be alone we jump at. After two years, we are still happily together, and we even lost our virginity to each other, a couple months ago. Ever since then, we've been really intimate with each other. Actually it's really hard to keep our hands off one another.

I sit there, with him, trying to write out my long project. It's so quiet I swear I can hear his heartbeat. He, extremely discretely, moves towards me. He presses his long, folded legs against mine, making the blood within them boil. Every time he touches me, in _anyway_ or _anywhere_, I can't help but get strange feelings all over. He scotches even closer, his arm now firmly pressed to mine. I look up at him and see he's grinning down at me, lust filling his eyes. I smirk and go back to my work, I want to tease him until he has no choice but to either yell, or screw me into next week. Which ever comes first, I really don't mind both. I look at the time and see it's 3:20. The bell rings for school to be done in one minute. I look up and down the hall to make sure we're alone, then spot my locker and stand, with all my things still in hand, and sprint to it. I open my locker in a second and shove everything in. I look over and see Tobias still sitting where he was, surprised and looking like a complete dumb-ass, my _incredibly_ sexy dumb-ass. I give him a flirtatious look then slam my locker shut, and walk the other way, making sure to sway my hips and stride the way I know he likes. A turn around, now walking backwards and see he's at his locker pilling everything just as I did. I pull open the door to the stair well, and leap until I'm under the first case. When I hear the squeal of the top door opening, I crouch slightly, hoping to finally get Tobias. He thumps down the metal steps, almost as fast as I did, then when he gets to about where I am, I see his eyes twitch towards me. I carefully crouch a little more, and wait for him to get to the bottom door. He reaches for the rusted handle, then at the last minute, spins on his heels and jumps me, pinning me to the wall.

"When are you gonna get it through your mind, Tris? Your never gonna be able to scare me." He stretches my hands over my head, then kisses me. This isn't the kind of kiss that's sweet and fluffy, or makes you want to hurl. This kiss is the kind that's filled with love and passion and strength. We stay in perfect sync until the screeching bell thunders throughout the confined room, booming off each wall a billion times. We pull apart and straighten up. While leaving the stairs, the Dauntless pile in. Tobias pushes through them, but I jump off to the side and study them for a second. None of them have a care in the world. There so wild and crazy, something I would want to be. They are all strong looking. Some even have detailed tattoos and piercings along there bulging arms, and such. I didn't even notice when the hall was emptied and I followed the Dauntless teens through the windows. Standing a story above them, watching how they sprint to the trains, I'm now 100% sure I don't belong anywhere else.

After, I don't even know how long, Tobias comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waste

"Tris? You in there?" He puts his head on my shoulder. I can feel the smirk of his face.

"Yes, Tobias." I roll my eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!" His smirk gets even wider, as well as gets a devilish look in his eyes. I think I know where this is gonna go if we keep standing here, so I squirm from his thick arms and speed walk down the hall, and out the front of the school. I trip on my grey skirt, Tobias catching me from the face plant. This pisses me off. The Dauntless can run as much as they want, I can't even speed walk because I'll trip on my stupid Abnegation skirt.

"No head injures and sad faces of your birthday." Tobias say, squeezing my hand. We walk to our secret place, inside an abandon building and up in the attic, where no one can hear or see us. We've tested that just in case. We found this place one night when Tobias had a bad night with his father. I swear we walked from one side of the city to the other, stopping at random places. On our way back to Abnegation, we found this house and went inside. It's one of those fairy tale, picket fence houses that a boring family of 5 would have lived in before the war. The paint is chipped and pealing on the outside, but still a pretty olive green. The inside has dry-wall fallen off the base boards, and the rickety stairs have some steps missing. But it still holds our weight, keeps us secluded from outside, and hides our noise. When we get to the attic, which I stomped all the way to, I grab a dusty, coppery-orange clay vase from the old dresser and chuck it against the floor boards a few feet away, causing a hole about the same size. "Woah?! What did the poor floors do to you? Did it assault you? I'll snap it into fire wood if it's done anything to you!" He jokes, wrapping his massive hands around my clenched fists. I rip my hands from his and turn away, not wanting to be looked at, let alone have him touch me right now.

"For fuck sakes! I'm so damn tired of being in this damned faction. Not being able to do anything, without sneaking around and fricken being so secretive! It's fucken stupid, and I'm tired of it. The choosing day couldn't come slower." I practically scream, putting my fist through the wall, and pulling it out bloodied. Tobias strides over to me and covers my fist again, this time avoiding my knuckles. I can tell he's getting frustrated with my actions, the way his face is. He holds no smile, but a frowning lips, slightly puckered. His ocean eyes are wide and his eyebrows partially risen. He bends over to be eye to eye with me, takes my shoulders, turning me to face him.

"Hey... The choosing ceremony is in a and me will leave. Together. If I were you, and I had a loving family, I'd want to spend as much time as I could with them."

"That's another thing! What if I should just stay?! My family needs me. My brother, yes, my brothers here, but I have no clue if he's gonna transfer or not. If he does, then I don't know if I could actually leave my mother and father behind!" I see anger, not pure anger, but quite a bit, spark in his eyes and he takes a step back from me. Putting on an emotionless face, he stands straighter.

"Oh. So. What? I'm nothing? Me having to leave because of my asshole father, isn't even considerable to you?! You know what, Tris. You need to make up your mind, because I'm leaving. Not because I'm feeling a need to be free, but for a _real_ reason. So you can NOT talk to me, until you've decided to think of someone other than yourself. Ha, that's probably why you don't fit in Abnegation, you probably won't even test Abnegation. Your parents are right, you are selfish!" He turns and sprints down the stairs and out the house, slamming the front door.

Selfish? I'm selfish?! He's the one only thinking of himself, not me. Or is he? He did say we would leave _together_. But wasn't he only thinking of himself when he didn't consider that I wouldn't be okay with leaving my family? With only thinking about his need to leave? By putting down my need to be free? No. I'm the one to blame for this fight. I guess I'm not good enough for Tobias. I guess, w-we… are broken up. I just lost the love of my life, because of my selfishness. I can't feel anything, not even when my knees give out and smash to the floor. I curl up into a ball, with my knees to my chest, and sob. Uncontrollably.

After, I don't know how long, I look up and see it's dark. I've been here, crying nonstop, for hours...

Soon I make it home just in time for dinner. I say I've been helping the faction less and am too tired to eat. I jog up the stairs and into my room, closing my door and literally falling onto the floor. I crawl up into my bed and fall straight to sleep, exhausted from today's events. What a great 16th birthday right?

-1 MONTH LATER-

Today is the choosing ceremony. Yesterday was my aptitude test, and I got Dauntless, Erudite, and lastly….. Abnegation. I guess Tobias was wrong. I am divergent.

Tobias and I still haven't spoken since my birthday. It seems like he's everywhere I go. At school, volunteering with the faction less, home, everywhere, and life is just pure toucher. I've become quite depressed, loosing the love of your life will do that. I've cut my stomach with some of my fathers new razor blades I've stolen, not wanting people to see them on my wrists. I've also attempted suicide, my family always ending up saving me. Drowning, hanging, slicing, I've tried all of them. Mom, Dad and Caleb have saved me every time. Every. Single. Time. They watch over me more closely now. They even know why I'm depressed, because of my nightmares. There more like night terrors, but people don't need to know that. The ones where Tobias leaves me again, or he dies, or I die and he doesn't care anymore. I wake up screaming most nights, my parents and Caleb have learned to leave me be when that happens, since the last time I almost broke Caleb's nose.

I've haven't decided if I'm going to leave or not. I think I'll just see what feels right in the moment.

My mother just finished my hair and now me and Caleb are about to leave.

"Beatrice..." Caleb says hardly above a whisper. We are walking down the main rode with other Abnegation around us, heading the same direction as us."Look, I know you've been... Depressed. But you need to think of yourself today. Not me, or Mom, or Dad, or..." He crouches a little to be right at my ear. "Tobias... You need to be happy again. We all love you and know that if you need to leave, it's for the best." I nod, keeping my eyes trained to the ground, like I always do now a days.

We walk into the Hub and take our assigned seats. I look over to my left and read the name on the seat to see who will be sitting there. I lean over and pear at it, and in that moment, my heart stops. The plastic gold sign reads, 'EATON, TOBIAS" I slouch down quite far in my seat, just straight enough to see over people, and stare straight ahead.

20 mins has passed and names have started to be called, starting with Erudite. I know Tobias is beside me, and I can feel his constant eyes on me, but I really don't care. I've stared at the exact spot throughout the ceremony, and I don't think I've taken a breath, let alone moved a finger. It's now the Abnegation's turn, and they are starting from the bottom of the alphabet, putting us Prior kids first. Marcus Eaton has stood tall and proud, announcing each name. I may not be with Tobias, but that doesn't mean he cant still disgust me. He lifts the card that I know has my name on it, and I wince.

"Beatrice Prior." He bellows. His eyes land on mine. I stand and turn to walk in front of Tobias, not even looking at him. I really don't even know how, but some how I'm suddenly standing in front of each faction bowel, a deep cut in my hand. So deep, I swear I can see bone. I really need to be strong in this moment, and after this moment, be stronger than ever. Forever. I hold my had over the smoking coals, and my blood pours a steady stream of blood on them, not the usual drops of blood, causing a loud sizzle.

Suddenly, the Dauntless erupt in cheers and claps, coming up to meet me half way and guide me to my seat. I get pats on the back, and people messing up my hair. This is my new family, and I really don't care if Tobias comes here or not. I've decided, I don't care!

After what feels like hours, Marcus announces, "Tobias Eaton." He smiles toward his son and moves aside. Tobias makes his way up, slicing his hand with a small cut, just enough to drip blood, and turns toward the Abnegation bowel. He looks back at me with apologetic and loving eyes, and I don't return it. I keep a straight, emotionless face. I can see the disappointment in his eyes when he sees my reaction. He turns away from Abnegation, and let's his blood drip onto the coals.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- WARNING: Initiation and other stuff in this chapter will be extremely close to the Divergent book, and I will also mix in some initiation from the 'Four' book, so if you haven't read Four yet, you might not want to read this yet. I would write my own, and I am, but I think everything's been done already, and my story need some of the books initiation to go with the plot. I'm adding my own twists and turns here and there. But I DO NOT own _anything_, that goes to Veronica Roth. Oh, plus there instructor, though not Four, will use some of Four's lines from the book, but he will use some of his own from other times...And if you haven't read 'Four' yet, what rock have you been living under and what kind of divergent fangirl/guy are you?! That reminds me, can someone please tell me why guys don't just grow a pair and ask girls out? I MEAN COME ON!**

**Now, read on young pansycakes, please read the note at the bottom and I'm sorry for my tiny rant there, and for taking so long to post!**

An Alternate Divergent

Chapter 4: Freedom Has a Cost

We are sitting together again. He's right beside me. I just had to endure a whole 3/4ths of a choosing ceremony beside him, now the Dauntless just had to sit us together. I look over to the Abnegation section and immediately spot my Mother and Father. They were already looking at me, tears in there eyes and wide smiles on there faces. They love me so much, they are willing to give me up, just so i can be happy.

Tobias... Tobias was mad because he thought I might stay in Abnegation, when he really should be like them. If he really loved me, like he should at least, then he would care about my happiness. The fact that he's the one that put me in my depression, makes it clear that we aren't suppose to be together. Not until he smartens up anyways. I think Dauntless will do that to him.

Yesterday, after the aptitude test, my Mother took me a side, my father taking Caleb, and they each told us separately about there old factions. Even though they weren't suppose to. My Mother, she was Dauntless. I was so shocked that i swear she had to shake me to get me to respond. She told me about how initiation would go, her siblings having to go through a long time ago. Apparently its become harder over the years, and if its become harder from what it was, they have to be trying to get people to be faction less on purpose. After she was done, my Father told me about Erudite. But I completely blanked out for that, only interested in the Dauntless initiation. I think Tobias could really benefit from there training. I don't know if he will make it, I don't even know if I'll make it, but we have to try.

**-After the train ride to the roof- **Pretty much happens the same way in the book from when the Dauntless left the Hub and ran for the tracks, Tris is too caught up in the moment to notice where Tobias is...****

We all stand on a gravelled roof, both dauntless and others, as we wait for someone to do something. Suddenly, a tall, dark skinned man with bruised knuckles, jumps up onto the ledge of the building.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" He shouts, and I can tell that's not even close to how loud he can be. Even though his voice is already like booming thunder. He's about in his late 20s, but for a Dauntless, that means you've lived through a lot. He stands calmly on the ledge, unfazed by the height. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." Some look shocked by his statement, but it's nothing I didn't expect. The Dauntless are basically adrenaline junky teenagers, who get away with constantly being that way. Everyone moves a side for us. "Who's going first?!" Max looks amused, he's looking at someone in particular. I follow his gaze to see at trembling Tobias, staring at the edge of the building. I completely forgot he's afraid of heights! Think Beatrice, think! Tobias would only jump to make sure someone he loves is alright…. If I still love him at all, even though I hate him, then I've go to go first before someone volunteers. And if he follows, I'll know he loves me still, as well. I guess there really is a fine line between love and hate.

"Me!..." I say quite louder than I meant to. I look back to Tobias and see him staring at me with terror in his eyes. I haven't see that since the day I got attacked by the faction less man. I nod to him and start towards the ledge. I can tell I've shocked mostly everyone, including Max and Christina. I step up to the ledge and look over to see a pitch black, gaping hole... There has to be something down there to catch us... There's nothing to be afraid of. I climb up and stand with my feet at shoulder width. I start to take off my jacket, and hear a couple cat calls.

"Yeah, stiff! Take it off!" Peter yells in his obnoxious voice. I turn back and see Tobias fuming, sending daggers at poor Peter. I can handle myself now, I don't need him. I crumple up the fabric into a tight ball and whip it back at Peter, smacking him in the face. I chuckle, hearing some "Oooooo's." I turn around and smile sweetly at his smug, stupid face and jump back, off the ledge towards the hole. Not even blinking once.

Wind gargles in my ears. My clothes snap and crackle towards the baby blue sky in front of me. My back smacks onto something, absorbing my fall. Twisting, I see a black threaded net. I find this funny for some reason. I start laughing hysterically. What's wrong with me?

"You wanna get crushed by some fat initiate falling from the sky, or do you wanna take my hand?" Just then I see a large hand extended on the net. I clap onto it and I'm swiftly lifted from the intertwined threads. I land with a thud on a platform and look up at the man with the sense of humour. He has dark skin like Max, an easy smile unlike Max, and long hair that's in a knot on the back of his head. I can't help but feel more comfortable around him then I should. "So stiff, you gotta name?" He asks me. He leans in a bit towards me. "You can pick a new one, but make it good. You don't get to pick again."

"I, uh...T-Tris. My name is Tris" I stutter. Even though I hate Tobias, he was right about my name. Selfless, scrawny Beatrice began to die along time ago. And now, Tris, the brave, is taking over.

"Looks like your going to have an interesting time with training, Amar. A stiff?" I see my test administrator, Tori, back and off to the side a bit with a knowing smile upon her lips. That must be his name, Amar.

"Tori, you want to announce it?" Amar looks back. She steps up towards him. Her smile has turned to a smirk playing on her lips.

"FIRST JUMPER!..." She looks back at me, and I give a slight nod. "TRIS!"

A cloud of black emerges from the dark and erupts in applause. Suddenly, the screams and hollers are slightly quieted, but not completely stopped, as another initiate falls through the jagged hole. A blur of grey smokes into the net... Tobias... He immediately shoots up and looks around frantically. It seems he's looking for something. Someone. Me. I knew he still loved me, I knew that if I jumped, he would as well. When his eyes land on me, he let's out a seemingly relieved sigh. I have to hold back my grin. I can't give him that satisfactory. He hurt me, badly. I'm at least gonna get to play around with him. He jumps off and onto the platform without any help. Amar looks him over. Tobias has an impatient stature.

"Huh, well I'll be damned. Another stiff? You gotta name, too?" Amar asks, looking between the two of us. Tobias hesitates.

"You can call me 'Stiff' for all I care." He snaps with attitude. Why didn't he give him his name? Tobias looks to me and I give him a strange look. He shrugs and jumps down, striding towards me. Amar looks to me, his eyes saying 'What the hell?'. I shake my head. I don't even know, this boys got the weirdest mind. When Tobias reaches me, he turns to face the net, as well. He leans down, closer to my ear and whispers "Don't tell anyone name real name, I left Marcus for a reason. I don't want to be associated with him in anyway, now. And, just so we're clear, just because we aren't together doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be there throughout this initiation with you. We are the only Abnegation transfers, we have to stick together... Okay?" His sexy, deep voice sends chills down my body. He looks to me with a pleading expression. Looking into his eyes any longer would only cause me to break, to give into him and let him win. But I keep a straight face, and look forward where more initiates come towards us.

"You can do as you please, Tobias. But just so _you_ know, I'm perfectly fine with being alone throughout this whole initiation. I mean, I've already been alone through a time of complete touchier. I can handle myself now. Beatrice needed someone, anyone, but she fully died the day that you left me alone in that damned house." Rage over takes me, and I know that if I don't want to rip either one of his heads off the first day here, **(Comment if you actually caught the nastiness of that)**, then I have to leave. Maybe we shouldn't get back together._ Ever_. Maybe the thoughts and memories I've had long ago were ones i romanticized about him… Us…..

I'm now standing with Christina, away from Tobias. I try to pay attention to what she's saying to me, when Amar steps towards our group of initiates. He brings his hands together in front of him.

"My names Amar," he says. "I'm your initiation instructor. I grew up here, and three years ago, I passed initiation with flying colours, which means I get to be in charge of the newcomers for as long as I want. Lucky you.

"Dauntless-borns and transfers used to do most physical training separately, so that the dauntless-borns don't break the transfers in half right away-" At this, the Dauntless-borns either chuckle or grin. "But we're trying something different this year. The Dauntless leaders have changed a lot from the previous years. You all will be training together, but the transfers will only fight the Dauntless-born if you are good enough. Which is highly unlikely." He paces in front of us, never leaving our eyes. "We have a lot of new and old rules, protocols, and schedules to go over, but for now, I'm going to give you a brief tour for the transfers." He waves for us to follow and walks in the direction of a dark cave-like hall.

As we walk, I start to see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. All the initiates murmur quietly. I feel eyes burning into the back of my skull, so I turn to see Tobias. He walks at a perfect pace, keeping to the back of the group without falter. Our eyes meet, and he just stares at me. I keep a stern look on my face and turn forward again. Suddenly, Amar stops a few feet away from the light, just far enough so that we can't see beyond it.

"We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

Amar angrily stares straight into her eyes. He comes right up in her face. "Hey. Nobody likes a Candor smart-mouth ruining things. A lesson I will now teach you, that will forever help you through Dauntless, is to keep your smartass mouth shut. Got it?" He barks. Chris looks like she's about to piss her pants. She gulps down a scared lump in her throat and nods vigorously. Amar gives us all one last glare then leads us into 'the Pit'. Some people crowd around mats, watching others brawl. Others walk in and out of the small shops lining the walls. Amar tells us more about the place, I mostly don't listen though. The sight of all the free people, being and doing whatever they please, when they please, mesmerises me. Some, of course, have bright colours in there hair or on there body. Or both. Tons have metal sticking out all over, as well.

After a while in the Pit, Amar leads us down another corridor. I started to hear running water a ways back, but I put it off as nothing. Until we stop in front of a huge cliff, bellowing water streaming away below us all.

"This, my new young friends, is the Chasm. Or otherwise known as the Cowards Grave. A good jump off this ledge will end a life, any life. Its happen before, it will happen again. Lets try to keep that to a minimum most of the time though, please. I'm the one that gets in shit if you die as an initiate." He smiles and winks. He ushers us behind him again. "Now, we are going to go to my most favourite place in the _entire_ world. The dining hall." He dramatically twirls in a circle and picks up speed a bit, probably trying to get to the food faster. We all slightly chuckle.

Christina and I are the last ones to find seats. We sit at a long, bench like, metal table. I have Tobias to my right, sitting at the edge of one side. Perfect right? I've refused to acknowledge his existence. To my left is Christina, and ex-Erudite named Will. In front of Will, is Al. An ex-Candor. We all met earlier, while walking, except Tobias wasn't there. Thank god! We all just clicked as friends right away. We all just sit in awkward silence. I bet we wouldn't be if Tobias weren't here. Everyone is looking at the both of us like we're from a different planet. Then, of course, Christina has to break the quiet.

"Soooooooo..." She drags on. "What's up with the two of you? Do you know each other?" They still haven't stop staring at us. I peer over at Tobias quickly and see he was already looking at me. I guess there waiting for me to answer.

"Umm," I don't know, should i tell them he's my ex? Should i tell them that he's just some douche? I look back over to the others with a slight grin on my face. "No, we have never met before today." Its partially true. I'm different. He's different. Tobias and Beatrice are gone. They aren't coming back either_. _

"Oh..." She drags out yet again. "Well, Tris, it seems you and I have some shopping to do after this. I mean, we can't keep walking around in our old faction colours. Plus I have some idea's on how to make you look _super _hot."

"She's already the hottest girl here." Tobias replies before I can. He said it so bluntly, like it's no big deal. I guess it isn't anymore though.

Is it kinda bad that I'm proud of myself? I'm proud that I've been moving on. I'm proud that I've made a new identity. But, is it also bad that I'm kinda proud of Tobias, as well? Like he said, even though we aren't together, I kinda want to be there for him through this, too. Plus, I have a feeling that my need for him to greater then my hate, and I won't be able to keep my hands off him for long. I'll tell him later. We need to talk, very, very soon.

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been a little down and stressed lately, but I'm coming back bit by bit! I've got an idea for the next chapter, but comment your idea's! If I don't use them, don't take it personally it means it won't work for the plot I have planned... Oh, and I was thinking of possibly writing some smut! If I do, I'll change the rating to M, but I've also never written any smut, so if you have any advise, leave it in a review! I LOVE YOU MY YOUNG, BRAVE PANSYCAKES!**


	5. Note, sorry

**A/N: Hey my young Pansycakes! I have news for u, I don't know how bad, depends on how u take it. Now, I never wanted to be one of those writers who never posted or wrote bad or just stopped writing a story, but here I am. I have been quite depressed lately, with no motivation to write and no inspiration for the story. I don't know where I'm going with it anymore... The depressed ness had made me loose my confidence in my writing and I just would rather stop the story. But, I'll give you an alternative since I'm trying to be a new kind of person cuz the old me sucks ass. If a few, not very many cuz this story isn't very popular anyways, of you would really want me to continue, I'll suck it up, start a schedule, and get posting as soon as possible. But I really would not prefer to seeing as my darkening mind would most likely end up ruining everything. Your choice, I know I'm a shitty person for asking that but I personally think my story is a total failure. Okay review this or pm me. And if u want me to continue give me new ideas for the plot. **

**~ Carly **


	6. ANOTHER NOTE, SORRY

**A/A: Hey my sad little peppers! I would just like to say that I was touched by how many people actually did want me to continue! I will be, by the way. **

**I would also like to say a special thanks to some people: ****lalalalalataz**** , ****Lisablackroses**** , and last but most certainly not least, ****scarlett. mansfield... Y****ou all left extremely nice reviews, asking me to continue!**

**I'm not very good at pleasantries, so I'm just going to say that I will be continuing and I will be deleting these last two posts. I've started a schedule, and I want to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible, but I need ideas, so if any of you want something particular to happen or you want to give me an idea for the plot, I'm going to start re-planning the rest of it after the last chapter!**

**~Carly **


End file.
